


Ett Enkelt Misstag med en Enkel Lösning

by orphan_account



Series: Translations & the originals [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Förlåtelse, Kyssar, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far är sur på Kouen, och allt han önskar är att få en ursäkt. Vilket han får, med något extra.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: Translations & the originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Ett Enkelt Misstag med en Enkel Lösning

**Author's Note:**

> Jag vill börja skriva mer på svenska, men dem här är väldigt gulliga tillsammans.

Igentligen borde han inte vara så arg. Det var löjligt egentligen, någon med han’s position som agerade på det här sättet.

Kouen var inte någon vanlig bypojke, utan en prins. Ja’far vet det, men ändå kunde han inte sluta vara arg på mannen, även om Kouen hade en mycket högre status.

Fånigt, hela det här fiaskot var fånigt.

Om Kouen bara sa förlåt kunde Ja’far förlåta honom utan problem, och dem kunde fortsätta med deras hemliga äktenskap.

Om Kouen ens _kunde_ säga förlåt, kanske den pompösa prinsen inte hade mig nog att stå ansikte mot ansikte och säga förlåt? Ja’far log strävt, så kanske det var.

Ja’far hade inte märkt att mannen han hade stått och tänkt på hade kommit up bakom honom, och starka armar lindade sig runt Ja’far’s midja.

”Jag är ledsen för att jag gjorde dig argsint.” Mumlade Kouen, och Ja’far stod stilla. Tillslut log han, och petade på Kouen’s breda hand.

”Tack. Jag förlåter dig.” Sa han, och kollade på det röda håret som mixade sig med Ja’far’s vita hår. Han log, och kysste det röda.

”Om du ska pussa någonting...” Kouen stod upp, och kysste Ja’far djupt, efter förvåningen så kysste Ja’far tillbaks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Easy Mistake with an Easy Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070002) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
